The pimp of venomania
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: Just like the Duke of venomania but instead of vocaloid, it's saints row. I wanna thank Razzy for letting me use his lyrics. I don't own the characters or the lyrics. Please review.
1. Black rose tattoo

Zimos. Zimos was an old pimp with a young spirit. He was good at what he did best. Pimping ho's. He worked his way up to where he was today. He wasn't really a person who followed laws. He didn't really care what happened or who it happened to. As long as he got his money he didn't really care. Today was different. Zimos's job is to get ho's and sell them to others who have the right amount of cash. Little did he know that later on, he was gonna keep 'em all to himself.

He was at a random bar getting a drink before going back to his girls. This guy with black bulky clothes sat next to him, his hood covering his face. He looked at Zimos with an evil grin. "Hey, aren't you a pimp?" He asked. "What do I look like to you?" Zimos asked with a scoff. "How would you like to have some girls?" The man asked. "I have enough girs to sell." Zimos said. "True, but wouldn't it better have more. A lot more. More than you could ever dream of?" The man asked. Zimos thought about it. "Yeah, it would. It's getting harder to get more girls though." Zimos admitted. "I can give you power." The man said. Zimos turned to the shady man. "What kind of power?" Zimos asked. "The power to control the woman around you. To get all the woman you desire." The man said. "Sounds like a great idea. What's the catch?" Zimos asked. The man handed him a contract. "Sign and you'll have your power." The man said. Zimos was about to sign the paper, but hesistated. He was wondering if he was telling the truth about the power he can give him or if he was bat crap crazy. he shrugged his shoulders and signed the contract, having nothing else better to do this evening. "Thanks for your time." The man in black said. He and Zimos shook hands. "Who are you anyway?" Zimos asked. "You can call me **the** **devil**." The guy answered. Then there was a purple flash as if someone threw a flash bang. When he was able to see he saw that the man was gone. He looked down at his hand and saw a black rose tattoo that wasn't there before.

When he started thinking that that dude who called himself 'The devil' was insane he heard a knock on hs door. He opened it to find a beautiful girl standing there. "Are you Zimos?" She asked. Zimos nodded before the woman hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Zimos, shocked by her actions, put his arms around her. He grinned at the thought of the money he could get with this chick if she decided to stay. The he got another look at her and decided to make her his bitch. He wasn't gonna let anyone else have this beauty. He invited her in and saw that she had a black rose tattoo on her hand just like him. Was this power real? He got his answer when he opened the door to find five or six other woman who were as beautiful as the first. He looked at one of the girls hands and saw that it was plain, until a black rose tattoo showed up out of nowhere, like his. He let them in and decided to keep them to himself also. They might as well have become his wives. And that's he called them, his wives. He started regretting the thought of the 'The devil' at the bar. If he could get woman like these without doing anything, think about the sexy goddesses he could get the next day. That's when he decided that he was going to make his own harem.

_**It's another night, woman running coming to see me. **_

_**Such a pretty sight waiting there for me. **_

_**Smiling away, what you do like any other day.**_

_**Take me by the hand, lets dance the night astray.**_

_**He wanted my soul, I signed away my life to him.**_

_**Power in my hands is what he gave me.**_

_**Look into my eyes, woman listen so easily.**_

_**Taken by surprise, they fall enchanted.**_

_**Powers by the devil were given to him just for charming us.**_

_**He was luring lonley woman to his mansion for only the lust.**_

_**Bringing us one by one he chose woman and we gave him all our trust.**_

_**He was building up a harem.**_


	2. Harem master

Weeks have past since his encounter with The devil. He got a new place to fit more of his new wives inside now. His harem was growing and the more girls he had the more he got laid. He knew that most of the woman he kept were already married or something. So he kept his girls inside his crib so that they wouldn't get caught he wouldn't get busted, the last thing he wanted was to give up his harem that was filled with beautiful woman. Whenever he saw a new girl he wanted he would call them into his crib at night and ravish her later.

_**Poison hidden by the libido, so tasteless.**_

_**Pleasure hidden inside the blade each time it cut through.**_

_**Death was set, my blood and my sweat mix in harmony.**_

_**But then later on they'll shine a purple hue.**_

_**Once my plan progress to get these woman undressed.**_

_**Never nonetheless there's no use to escape from my madness.**_

One day he was checking on the girl that weren't in his harem to make sure that money was still flowing. While chillig on a near by bench, he notied a little boy playing with his siblings. He never had that kind of childhood, one with a familly that loved and cared for him. He was happy with the status he had in Steelport. People respected and feared him. Before, they laughed and mocked him. He pushed the memories out of his head when he saw the bust size of that boys mother, knowing she would be his next wife.

When he got back to his crib he was greeted by hundreds of girls. He smiled and went to think. He sat on his couch infront of his fireplace, trying to forget all his bad memories. While he was thinking he found a large brown book. He lookd through it to find all his photos. From when he was an infant to when he was a young adult. He almost cried at the thought of the horrible things he went through. All the bullying he had to take. He took the book and threw it in the fire, watching it burn to ash.

_**Fragments of my past I'd like to burn it all away.**_

_**Throw away my shame and let it decay.**_

_**I want to forget the person that I used to be.**_

_**People used to laugh and make fun of me.**_

While he was watching the flames dance he heard someone walk in. He turned around and gasped. It was... Shaundi. Like him, she was a saint. He went to college with her. When he first saw her she was a dream. No body else thought she was wonderful, but he thought she was fantastic. One day he asked her out and she turned him down harshly. She turned her back to him with a laugh. Ever since then all she would have done was threaten, laugh, or mock him. He hated all the shit he put her through, but never the less he loved her still. He looked her up and down and saw that there was a black rose tattoo on her neck, marking her as his territory. He walked over, took her hand and gave her a loveing kiss. She looked up at him with a smile and hazy eyes.

_**Took her by the hands, as I laid my sweet and simple plan.**_

_**Giving her kiss was my one only wish.**_

_**Yes she was the one my friend since we were both so young.**_

_**All she did was laugh and make a fool of me.**_

Zimos was happy to know that his love was his, but he wanted more. He craved more. He needed more. Eventually all the woman that lived in Steelport and Stilwater have vanashed. More woman from differnt parts of the world have been coming all the way from home to be part of Zimos's harem. He had more wives than he did ho's. He took control over every girl in sight. Mothers and daughter alike had come to him with love and lust in their eyes. The fact that woman around the world were dissapearing has spread and every one is still looking for the woman with no luck at all. Little by little men were giving up on the woman, haveing clue on what to do next.

_**Day by day plenty of woman came to him from all over the world.**_

_**One by one all of got lost as his evil plan unfurled.**_

_**Woman got entranced by him and they also lost their daughters too.**_

_**Soon we didn't even know what to do.**_

Eventually, they gave up completly on the missing woman. Zimos had won and it seemed like there were no ore woman in the world left. It's a mystery how Zimos is able to hide his entire harem from the public, but he hides them and does it well. Zimos had all the woman he could ever have and, surprisingly, he managed to make sure that he has slept with every one of them. Zimos was no ordinary pimp now. He was the pimp of all pimps. He was the king and no one could change that now.

_**The libido dying in darkness falls plantiful.**_

_**Infinitely passion spreading without and ending.**_

_**Real or trick? We're making it stick we know how to be new and fresh we're making humanity cry and bleed.**_

_**Hating god but love like falling angels.**_

_**Here the king of the night it's the madness that I always felt right**_


	3. The pimp of venomania meets his end

It's been two years since Zimos finished his harem. He was completly satisfied. "Excuse me Zimos. Some man is here to see you." Kinzie said. "Bulky black clothes, calls himself the devil?" Zimos asked. Kinzie nodded. "Bring him in." Zimos said. Kinzie left the room, The devil walking in soon after. "Enjoying your harem?" He asked. "Hell yeah." Zimos said. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Harem master. This paradise will end and your soul will be mine." The devil said. Zimos looked at him. "What?" Zimos asked. "When you signed that contract you gave me your soul in exchange for the power you have in your hands." The devil explained. Zimos stood silent. The devil chuckled and turned on his heel. "Just be careful." The devil warned. When he left Zimos was a little shaken, but he ignored what The Devil said. "Nothings gonna happen to me. The 'Z' will live on forever." Zimos said with confidence.

He walked around his crib, enjoying the sexy angels he had in his control, when he bumped into a certain girl. She looked to be about sixteen, had long black and blue shades. This girl had clothes that said she was from the Deckers. Zimos smiled and reached his hand out to her. "Welcome to my harem." He said. The girl stood silent, clutching something to her chest. Zimos opened his arms wide, inviting the girl in for an embrace.

The girl took the oppertunity and clung to him tightly. She looked graceful but she was stronger than she looked. Zimos ignored this and held her in his arms. The girl looked up at him with a smile. Zimos leaned down for a kiss until he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He pulled away from the girl to see that she had a bloody knife and he had a bloody shirt.

_**Just another day another woman comes my way.**_

_**Little more embrace little less than grace.**_

_**Showing me her face with her gleaming eyes I give a little for my heram prance.**_

_**Come into my arms I promise I won't cause you harm.**_

_**Showing you a smile I'll make it worth while.**_

_**Suddenly I feel a pain so sharp and unreal.**_

_**seeping through my vest I bleed through my chest.**_

Zimos loked at the girl in shock when she took of the wig and shades. It was Matt miller. He looked at Zimos with an evil grin. "Your the one who took my girlfriend away from me. I've been wondering for two and a half years about why she left and then I saw you enter a building filled with woman. Your the reason our world has no more woman. I dressed up as a girl to get to you. I hope you enjoy hell Harem master." Matt said.

_**Just a guy searching far and wide for the lover that he lost.**_

_**He found out about the mansion where he heard the devil dwells.**_

_**Dressing up as a girl so his and the devils paths would cross.**_

_**And once we're face to face I'll send him right back to hell**_.

Zimos held his hand over his chest and fell to his knees. The pain he was experiencing was unbareable. He was dripping blood. Zimos started to remember what the Devil said. Once he's dead, his soul will belong to him. Zimos started to panic and doubled over in agony. He looked down at one of the puddles of blood and saw that it wasn't red. It was a glowing purple. He looked at the hand with the black rose tattoo and saw the tattoo dissappear with his very own eyes. He then heard something. He looked up and saw all the woman he kept leave his crib in terror and confusion. He tried to get them to stay but they jut ran off. The first beauty that ever came to his harem ran off with Matt.

_**Peirced by sin I feel it withen as I start to fall.**_

_**Feeling week I'm losing my streak It's nothing at all.**_

_**Death was set my blood and my sweat mix in harmony.**_

_**But then later on they'll bleed a purple hue.**_

_**Death invoked my arts had all broke and I'm suffering.**_

_**The woman I kept awoke and left they've vanished from me.**_

Eventually the place was empty except for him. He heard footsteps and turned to see Shaundi head for the door. Zimos grabbed her ankle and begged her to stay with him, to help him. To love him. Shaundi kicked him away. "Fuck off Zimos." Shaundi said. and left the place. The last thing he saw was Shaundi leave him. "Wait! I didn't... Get... To say-" Shaundi was long gone by the time he got to finish. He fell in the pool of his own blood and tears started running down his face. "I love you." And with that the poor old pimp died, not getting to express his love to Shaundi.

_**As I breathe the last one to leave was none other than.**_

_**She turned back to look my one and only friend.**_

_**As she walked away bidding me her adieu.**_

_**Please just stay with me I haven't even said I love you.**_


End file.
